terrinothfandomcom-20200213-history
Runebound
Runebound is a series of board games created by Martin Wallace and Darrel Hardy and published by Fantasy Flight Games in 2004. In Runebound, one to six players take the role of adventurers who seek out quests and complete challenges to gain power and ultimately complete an objective. Runebound (First and Second Editions) Very little changes between the first edition and the second edition (released one year after the first edition). In the base scenario, "The Rise of the Dragonlords," the evil necromancer Vorakesh attempts to resurrect High Lord Margath, who had been killed in the Dragon Wars. Vorakesh seeks out the Dragon Runes with the help of his minions, while the adventurers try to stop his evil plot. Expansions *'The Island of Dread' 2005 *'Midnight' 2006 - not set in Terrinoth. *'Sands of Al-Kalim' 2007 *'The Frozen Wastes' 2009 *'Mists of Zanaga' 2010 *'Item & Ally Card Set Expansions' 2005-2008 *'Challenge Card Set Expansions' 2005-2008 *'Adventure Variants' 2005-2008 *'Character Decks' 2006 Runebound (Third Edition) In 2015, Runebound received a complete overhaul in its third edition. The game narrows the player count to two to four players, and rather than using dice for skill challenges and combat, Runebound (3rd Edition) includes double-sided pogs to be thrown into the air. Two scenarios are included in the base game, both based on the original Runebound: the first has the players compete to defeat Margath while the second involves the Corpse King, Vorakesh. As of 2019, Fantasy Flight Games has confirmed that no more expansions for Runebound will be produced. Expansions *'Caught in a Web Scenario Pack' 2016 - The sorceress Ariad once more schemes to conquer Terrinoth with the Caught in a Web Scenario Pack for Runebound. Now, she commands her arachnid minions to spread insidiously throughout the realm, spinning webs, injecting venom, and preparing for their mistress to cover the world in darkness. Throughout the course of the brand-new scenario introduced in this expansion, new story cards and adventure cards bring new dangers to your quest to save Terrinoth. *'The Gilded Blade Adventure Pack' 2016 - Once a year, the merchants and civilians of Terrinoth come together in a time of celebration and commerce. The most talented craftsmen and the slickest charlatans alike operate under the sign of the Gilded Blade. As new wonders are unveiled and pickpockets work the crowds, even a noble hero can find much to interest him at this gathering. *'Fall of the Dark Star Scenario Pack' 2017 - The coming of the dark star has long been foretold among the dark prophets of Terrinoth. When it falls, they say, an age of darkness will overtake the world, and its coming shall be heralded by a rain of dark shards that corrupt every stout and honorable soul. This dark and corrupted Terrinoth becomes the focus of your struggle to survive with the Fall of the Dark Star Scenario Pack. *'The Mountains Rise Adventure Pack' 2017 - In the wilds of Terrinoth, strange beasts have begun to gather. Innocent townsfolk hurry home at night, barring their doors behind them, as bloodthirsty, savage creatures venture farther and farther from their lairs in search of their next meal. The realm has called upon its greatest heroes to venture into the hills and mountains to confront this threat. Only the most stalwart will return with The Mountains Rise Adventure Pack! *'Unbreakable Bonds' 2017 - You’ve spent your life tramping across the fields of Terrinoth, facing danger time and again, testing your skills in battle against terrifying monsters, and living a life of unchecked adventure. You never know what you may discover beyond the horizon—a towering range of mountains, the lair of an evil beast, or the sun reflecting from the walls of one of the Free Cities. Yet throughout your travels, there’s always been a feeling of competition with other adventurers, driving you to fight harder and move faster than another so-called “hero.” Just maybe you’d prefer to work and fight together, once in a while? Category:Games